


settle down.

by liilacskiies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby!Luke, M/M, ashton and calum are not mentioned once oops, daddy!michael, luke has the headspace of a three year old, michael calls him princess a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liilacskiies/pseuds/liilacskiies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke wants his sippy cup but michael doesn't want him to have an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	settle down.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so im sorry if there's any mistakes i don't have a beta. ageplay is very much my favourite thing to write. there's no smut so sorry if that's what you were expecting. title from the 1975's song. this was written on my phone so it's probably not as long as i expected it to be,im sorry.

the blond boy huffed as he sat on the floor, blue eyes wide as he waited for michael to reappear with his sippy cup. it wasn't that luke was a baby, he just had the headspace of a toddler. behind the facade of super confident, rock star Luke Hemmings. there was 3 year old lukey that had michael wrapped around his finger. the older boy would do anything he asked, no matter how strange it was. michael walked in and sat on the floor in front of luke, pulling the boy onto his lap and cooing softly. 

"aren't you pretty?" michael smiled, running his fingers through his boyfriends hair and chuckling. the blond boy just blushed and nuzzled his face into the crook of the boys neck, "not pwetty, daddy," he mumbled, nipping at his collarbone. michael chuckled softly, looking at the boy sat on his lap- despite the fact that he was usually six foot four and an unusually leggy blond, seeing him all curled up against his chest was a surprise. michael handed him the sippy cup and continued to run his fingers through the younger boys hair. "you are pretty, you're my pretty baby," he mumbled, pressing a soft kiss against the boys temple. luke furrowed his eyebrows, drinking from his sippy cup as he looked up at his boyfriend. 

michael smiled, watching the boy as he curled against him. "you're so beautiful, you're my beautiful baby," he mumbled, standing up and picking up the younger boy and carrying him to the bedroom. the blond shook his head, continuing to sip on his cup. luke closed his eyes as he felt himself being set down on the bed, hands gripping at the small cup between his lips. the blond shifted slightly, finally opening his baby blues to stare at michael. "for daddy," he giggled, holding up his cup and pressing the cup against the elders lips. michael chuckled, dragging his fingers through the others hair and humming quietly. "no thank you, princess," he mumbled, taking the cup and putting it on the side. 

luke whined, rolling onto his side and trying to grab at his cup. "sippy!" he pouted, clambering over him and getting the cup. "no baby, you'll need to pee all night," michael spoke softly, taking the yellow cup from the younger boy and setting it back on the side. luke whined loudly, sitting up and trying to grab the cup from the bedside table. michael grabbed his hands and shook his head, laying the blond boy back down. "Now come on, lukey. It's sleepy time," he spoke softly, fingers carding through the blond's hair. 

the blond boy wriggled around, a pout on his lips as he did so. luke knew that michael was only making sure he didn't have an accident but when he was in the headspace of a toddler, all reasoning went out the window. "Sippy!" he shouted, sapphire hues filling with tears as he squirmed about on the bed. michael held the boy still, hands on his hips and straddling his thighs. "Princess," michael mumbled, looking down at luke. the blond boy didn't understand why daddy looked mad at him, he just continued to squirm about on the bed. "okay then lucas, no cuddles for you tonight," michael spoke softly, climbing off the boy and leaving him lay on the bed. 

luke sniffled softly, it had been about three hours since michael had left him alone on the bed and he hadn't moved once. the door opened slowly and michael frowned at the sight before him. the blond boy was sucking on his thumb, hiccupping and trying not to cry; a sight michael didn't ever want to become familiar with. "Princess?" He whispered, quietly padding to the bed and crouching down beside it. the blond boy opened his eyes before reaching his hands out to grab at michaels shirt. "s-sowwy daddy," the boy hiccupped, trying to wiggle himself closer. michael shook his head before laying down beside the boy, "i'm sorry baby, i shouldn't have left you alone," he whispered, fingers carding through his hair. 

the blond boy curled up against michael, eyes squeezing shut as his fingers curled into the fabric of the older boys shirt. "go to sleep, kitten. you're okay," the elder whispered, his fingers continuing to run through the blonds hair. luke nodded, cuddling closer to the older boy and gripping his shirt tighter. michael began to sing quietly, the vibrations in his chest lulling luke to sleep. a small smile tugged on the edge of the older boys lips, eyes flickering over the sleeping boy. luke looked so innocent, as though nothing could ever hurt him. he really wished he could shield luke from the bad in the world, wrap him up in bubble wrap and make sure nothing could touch him. luke only got like this when things got too much for him, and michael was glad that he was the one that got to dote on the youngest in the band. michael rubbed his eyes softly, eyes closing as he held the boy closer to him. he fell asleep listening to the small snores from his beautiful boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on:  
> tumblr- sexdrugslrh  
> twitter- punklucass 
> 
> feel free to send me prompts and requests. 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated. xo


End file.
